


Sweet Emotion

by StarSpangledBucky



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actor For Adult Entertainment, Adults Only Conventions, Affection, Affection Cravings, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette (Past), Barebacking, Behind The Scenes Videos, Biting, Blindfolds, Blogs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Brock, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Tony Stark, Brock And Tony Are Protective Of Bucky, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Craves Affection A Lot, Bucky Has Very Close Relationships With Tony And Brock, Bucky's Relationships With Tony and Brock Linger Off Screen, Crying, Dates, Drunk Sex, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Scars, Jealous Steve Rogers, Live Chats, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions Of A Forced Sex Scene That Doesn't Go Ahead, Nightmares, Nipple Licking, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Paparazzi, Past Abuse, Past Car Accident, Past Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex Lines, Pornstar Bucky, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, So much smut, Social Media, Spanking, Spitroasting, Steve Rogers Feels, Teacher Steve, Threesomes, Top Brock Rumlow, Top Tony, Top Tony Stark, Topping from the Bottom, Trust, Trust Issues, What Are Condoms? I Don't Know But They Barely Exist Here, alternate universe - pornstars, mentions of past non-con, porn videos, sort of, websites - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers teaches ancient history at a local high school, a career he's been proud of for four years thus far. When Natasha surprises him with an unexpected gift for his birthday, his life changes dramatically. He meets the famous pornstar, James 'Bucky' Barnes, who is absolutely picture perfect inside and out. Their relationship thrives from then on from budding friends to passionate lovers. Yet, Steve is left with the obstacles of dealing with Bucky's career choice and two of Bucky's best friends who would protect him with their lives.</p><p>"You see, with our line of work, you need to be prepared for what you're walking into. Because we don't take judgements well,"</p><p>"And I'll make it clear, if you screw this up...you'll know all about it,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Emotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> An early Christmas present for my friend Candace (kalika_999), since I’m a broke ass and fanfiction seems like a good present to give to her.
> 
> A few things to say here, it’s a pornstar AU, so there’s going to be a lot of smut in this fic, tied in with all the angst and the romance etc. The prologue is pretty much just a telling of the background of both Steve and Bucky, a few of the people in their lives and how they interact with these people. Bucky’s story is obviously somewhat complex, he’s sworn off relationships (for the moment) yet he still seeks human touch, it’s sort of portrayed as a him having a huge desire/need for human contact, thus he needs to have these affectionate times with Brock/Tony.
> 
> All the tags are I’ve put are there for a reason so everyone is aware that Bucky’s character in this is very complicated, while Steve’s is as well, the build up to their relationship will be a giant ball of fire. Simply because of Bucky’s huge trust issues, and for the fact that Steve’s going to need to watch himself around Brock/Tony.
> 
> Bucky’s relationships with Brock and Tony are very different, and they are shown in the prologue. It is all however a friends with benefits type situation between the three of them, but mostly leaning towards Brock and Bucky. Their relationships on a more sexual/affectionate side, Bucky and Tony’s a little less from that, a little tamer, it’s more just affectionate, with some sexual moments/desires thrown in as well.
> 
> So with that being said, there will be many moments where Bucky will be running back to the two men he believes he can trust with his life. My fics are hardly ever happy the whole way through, Steve’s going to fuck up at some point or vice versa, who knows.
> 
> A warning: There’s a flashback to a moment in Bucky’s life where he was violently attacked by the friend of a man he was in a relationship with, again, the tags are all there to let it be known. Please read the tags to save yourself having to nit pick at me when everything is listed clearly.
> 
> Enjoy the 8K prologue.
> 
> Praise Aerosmith for the inspiration for the title from their song 'Sweet Emotion'.
> 
> Inspiration for the crucial main characters in the end notes.

_ _

_Sweet emotion_

_Sweet emotion_

_Talk about things and nobody cares_

_Wearing other things that nobody wears_

_You're callin' my name, but I gotta make it clear_

_I can't say, baby, where I'll be in a year_

* * *

 

_March 11th 2015_

_JFK International Airport, Queens_

Airports weren’t exactly the funnest place to be so late on a Friday night. It’s not so busy in one of the many lounges where it most likely would have been mere hours ago. The clock struck midnight as new changes to flights flickered on the screens above the gate numbers. There were delayed flights, cancelled flights and flights that were running on time and those that weren’t. Some speciality places are still open, yet they can’t always cater for the graveyard shifts, so some flyers are not spoilt for choice often to pass the time. Food places are always open, because there are bound to be a large quantity of flyers who would be needing something to satisfy their hunger. A bar sits over by the windows, where people can peer out of to admire the planes arriving and departing. Brock is sitting at the bar, only for the view, but also for the cold drink sitting in front of him. Too bad it’s not a beer, or whiskey, which he wished he could have at that very moment. But he can’t, because he’s driving home once he’s picked up his and Tony’s much loved arrival.

Bucky moved in with Brock and Tony over a year ago after starting his new line of work. He hadn’t exactly planned to join the porn industry in the first place, only feeling somewhat drawn to it, which resulted in him being signed on as a pornstar. Tony was the first co-star he’d met, and Bucky felt welcomed by him immediately. After a few days of observing how the videos were made, Bucky was introduced to his other co-star, Brock. As intimidating as he looked with his resting bitch face and rugged appearance, he was immediately smitten by Bucky and took him under his wing with open arms and a warm smile. Bucky didn’t talk to his parents, or his sister Rebecca, from what he knew, she was overseas, and his parents wouldn’t talk to him because of his career path. Thus, he practically had nobody. It was from then on that Bucky relied on Tony and Brock, that he sought affection from them, bringing them all closer together.

Their director began to see that the chemistry between the three of them was strong. He always saw the connection between Tony and Bucky, as well as Brock and Bucky, yet all three of them lay an even bigger connection. They used it as a way to see if that would increase their profits, if viewers saw that connection and saw that it was far from acting. Views did rise, their profits took a giant leap and fans were eager for more to watch. Bucky was offered the spare room in Tony and Brock’s apartment that was situated in a small community type complex, they all lived well together. It was no lie that their relationships seemed to spill out on screen, as well as off screen. They saw nothing wrong about it, it wasn’t taboo, it was something they were comfortable with.

Questions were raised that it may be a bad choice, that it possibly screwed around with their feelings. But it wasn’t, because they weren’t romantic feelings, it was more of an affectionate, caring, friends with benefits type of circumstance. Considering Bucky had already been through six failed relationships, he now only wanted what he had with his two best friends. They’d become Bucky’s protectors, and the only two people who would give him the time of day in a heartbeat. Fans fed off seeing behind the scenes photographs of Bucky snoozing with his head on Brock’s shoulder, and his legs propped up on Tony’s lap. They fed off seeing videos of the trio, or only two of them together, laughing and teasing each other.

Every single fan nearly broke the internet when a picture surfaced of Bucky staring at Brock with his hands on his shoulders and Brock’s arms around his waist. Simple things such as that roped in money and that’s all the director and his staff seemed to care about. Tony and Bucky’s affection was more that of a bromance, cheek kisses and long, warming hugs, whereas Bucky’s and Brock’s would step over that, to the point where they were very much labelled as a couple. But as far as Bucky was concerned, his trust for relationships had hit rock bottom, leaving him only to trust and accept the affection from the two people who took him under their wing.

It was no secret that Bucky's luck with relationships was, well...not lucky at all. He thought he would have learnt the first time, or maybe the second time. He'd always wondered why the first two men left him, but it was as if he knew, and he knew it was because of his career. Nobody wanted to be with someone who got fucked senseless during the day, to then come home to the loving arms of their partner. No one wanted to introduce him to their family or friends as _'the pornstar',_ it was as if it was abnormal. Bucky never saw it that way, never had, he simply thought it was normal. _Then again what exactly was normal?_

Brock and Tony were the ones to notice the changes by the third relationship, watching Bucky's self esteem drop as the third person he thought he'd loved...left. They were only thankful that Bucky was living with them so they could watch over him. Bucky just didn't learn, not from the first, the second or the third. The fourth was a mess, leaving Bucky shattered and broken down like a fragile antique that fell off a shelf. Tony and Brock only grew more worried, they kept watch on Bucky closely. He continued to go, and go with more relationships, the fifth proving to be somewhat alarming, but only turning out to be someone who wanted a good lay for a few months to then discard of them. Bucky thought that was the end, until he met _him,_ the sixth disaster, the man who screwed up every hope of Bucky wanting a decent relationship.

Bucky had met Colin through an online dating site, the worst mistake Bucky could have ever made after the past few disasters. But somehow Colin felt different, Bucky truly thought Colin would have been the one, the last, his everything. They acted like any other couple would and Colin was supportive of Bucky and his career path. Brock and Tony remained vigilant, yet somehow felt a sense of trust in Colin. At least, Colin lured them into liking him. Because Colin was definitely everything from _'perfect'_ which is what Bucky had described him as, with the most lovesick look on his face.

_He'd only been seeing Colin for over half a year, yet they'd organised to celebrate that with a simple night in, just the two of them. Well, Brock and Tony would be returning home shortly but they weren't going to disturb them. Bucky had everything ready and was pouring wine into a glass when there was a knock at the door. He smiled and wandered over to the door, ready to be greeted by the pearly white smile he'd grown so used to. ‘This is a special night’ he'd told himself before getting ready that night. It was a shame that night had to turn into absolute horror, a night Bucky didn't forget, the one that still kept him awake at night._

_"Uh, hi? Somethin' I can help you with pal?" he asked, staring back at the muscular brunette before him._

_"'Course you can, we're going to have a lovely chat about Colin," the brunette replied, his British accent thick within his voice._

_"What about him?" Bucky questioned, panicking laced in his tone._

_"He sent me over here to deal with you," the man murmured, smirking a little too wickedly. "He says he's finished, you and him, says you're a tramp, says you'll open your legs for anybody. Colin doesn't need a boy like that," he added._

_"Who the hell are you calling boy? And that's my day job buddy what's your problem! Who are you!" Bucky yelled, resting his hand on the door handle._

_"Name's Des, short for Desmond, here to take care of business courtesy of Colin," he chuckled, taking a step forward._

_"You have to leave. Get away from my house or I'll call the cops!" Bucky exclaimed, stepping back from the door to close it._

_However, Des clocked Bucky's movements and used his foot as a door stopper, before pushing his palm against the door. He obviously had more muscle mass than Bucky, the strength sent Bucky staggering back a little as he stared wide eyed at the intruder. The door was slammed shut behind Des who turned the lock but also grabbed the arm chair to his side and pushed it in front of the door._

_"Not so fast boy-o," he snarled. "We're only just getting started," he issued._

_"Please I'll give you anything you want, I-I-I've got a bank account full of earnings from my job. If it's money Colin wants he can have it. He can have all of it!" Bucky pleaded, walking backwards with his hands out in front of him._

_"He doesn't want your bloody money! He just wants you to suffer, why do you think he sent me?" Des laughed._

_Bucky felt like his heart was being dumped into an acid bath, burning away every piece of Colin that had wriggled its way in. He trusted Colin, for half a year, now this, a friend of Colin's, threatening Bucky. The brunette was sick to his stomach, he'd fucked up again, for the sixth time. He'd been lured into another damn trap, but this, oh this was far more serious than Bucky knew._

_"Please, please don't hurt me, I didn't do anything wrong," he begged, curling in on himself as Des advanced towards him._

_Des shrugged._

_"Colin doesn't seem to care, just wants you nice and sore," he mused._

_There were escape routes he could take, three at least. They had the back door, Tony's bedroom door that took him outside, then there was Bucky's bedroom where he could climb out the window. Bucky picked his quickest route, the back door seemed the easiest, so he took it. Yet while he was too busy thinking, Des had moved even closer and was reaching for Bucky. The brunette turned swiftly and ran, before falling onto the floor, smacking his elbow on the edge of the coffee table. He yelped, before looking down at the carpet, seeing the crease where Des had shifted his foot to rumple it and trip Bucky over._

_"Not so fast, love, can't have you running away now," he muttered._

_Before Bucky could react, a hand was firmly grasping his hair and dragging him into the kitchen. He kicked and screamed, trying to use every strong means of force in his body to escape. Bucky kicked over anything that might benefit his escape, unfortunately failing each and every time._

_"Quit screaming you'll draw attention!" Des hissed._

_"That's the whole point! Fucking let me go!" Bucky yelled, kicking Des on the side of the leg._

_Of course Des retaliated, clocking Bucky square in the face and Bucky should have known it. The pain seared up his nose, as a throbbing sensation made it feel almost entirely numb. He should have known it'd turn violent. But he was too scared, his night wasn't supposed to go like this, it was supposed to be everything but this. He could feel the small trickle of blood from his nose running down to his top lip, a shaky breath being pushed out of throat._

_"Please..." he choked out, holding a hand up in surrender. "Stop, stop it," he wavered._

_There's a bone chilling silence until Des' fist was connecting with Bucky's face again and again until Bucky cried out in agony when his head slammed against the cupboard door. His eyes are flooded with tears, blurring his vision, but even then he could feel the beginnings of a black eye. And Bucky's never been so afraid in his life, wondering if this is how it ends, hoping he'll make it out alive, that Des will eventually stop. His breathing became laboured on account of his busted lip, blood tasting metallic like in his mouth._

_"Hm, he did say you'd probably look better with a beat up face. Looks much better," Des commented._

_"P-please...stop," the brunette breathed out, cowering further into the corner of the cabinets._

_"Shut up!" Des snapped._

_A sudden frantic rapping at the door turned Des and Bucky's attention to it, as the knocking happened again only seconds after._

_"Bucky? Are you alright?"_

_Brock._

_"Brock!" Bucky replied._

_It was supposed to come out as a cry for help, but only became a ragged groan because Bucky's body protested from the horrid pain._

_"Bucky!"_

_Tony._

_"Not a word," Des warned._

_Bucky's bottom lip was trembling as he let a weak sob brush by his lips, hands shakily reaching for his phone in his pocket. Des was too distracted looking out one of the windows to see Brock and Tony that he didn't see what Bucky had been doing. He quickly typed out a quick message saying 'In danger. Colin sent someone' and sent the text to Brock, praying that he had his phone. He'd been rewarded with the sound of Brock's phone chiming and the rustle of Brock's jacket._

_"What the-hey! Whoever the fuck is in there you open this fucking door now!" he roared, slamming his fist on the door._

_Des turned back to Bucky, seeing the edge of Bucky's phone hiding in his lap, a stone cold look crossing his face. Bucky inhaled a deep breath, his jaw clenching tight as he glared back at Des. He can still hear Brock yelling in the background, considering there's loud ringing in his ear. Brock's voice echoes, as do his biker boots, slamming on the door now, trying to kick the door open._

_"I wouldn't stick around if I were you," he said._

_"Your buddies don't scare me," Des answered._

_He swiftly swept the wine glass off the kitchen counter, throwing it with full force at Bucky. The scream is terrifying, sickening even because there are shards of glass digging into his skin and Bucky can't hold back the hysterical crying any longer. His body is trembling from head to toe, there's blood on his face, some of it running down to his neck. Bucky sobbed loudly and brought his hands up, seeing the red tint stained on them like he'd just been in a war. The walls are closing in on him, further and further as he dove into absolute panic, fear and pain. He's too lost in his own terror to notice that Des had disappeared down the hallway after Brock because Bucky knew they'd try the back door. The need to warn them surged through Bucky but his voice gave out because he screamed too hard and he can't speak through the velocity of the tears._

_"What the fuck are you doing in our house! Who the fuck are you!" Brock growled._

_There's a slam and Bucky just knows Brock's there, he's got Des pinned against a wall ready to punch his lights out. But he feels dizzy and the sounds seem to drown out, drawing him into a darkness, enveloping him in an embrace._

_"Bucky! Oh my god Bucky!" Tony gasped._

_Bucky can only see Tony slightly through his bruised eye, the other blurred from tears and the dizziness which still lingered. There's hands on him and Bucky tried to push them away weakly bashing his fist against their chest._

_"Don't hurt me," he whispered. "Don't hurt me," he whimpered._

_"Bucky, it's Tony, you're alright sweetheart," Tony spoke._

_The relief brings Bucky to tears again, his breath hitching as the sobs were punched out. He could feel himself breaking down as he looked back down at his hands, then back to Tony who looked like he was close to tears as well._

_"I've got you, it's okay, you're safe," he murmured. "We're so sorry we left you. We're sorry," he apologised, stroking his hand through Bucky's hair._

_Bucky failed to speak, it only fell out as a whine before he fell forward and sought out Tony's embrace. He's too far gone to care, too far gone to care about the blood still slowly raining down his face. His hands clutch at Tony's shirt but Tony doesn't care that it gets stained with blood because his best friend was just violently attacked for no reason whatsoever. Bucky's whimpering every time he feels a new slice of pain surge up his body or prickle at his face, he can't stop crying and that only makes it worse, the salty tears burning his cuts._

_"Hey, hey...shh, it's alright,"  Tony soothed, gently running his hands up and down Bucky's back. "It's alright Bucky, shh," he hummed._

_He started cradling Bucky, holding the younger man protectively in his arms as he heard footsteps thump against the hardwood. Brock stops in his tracks when he sees the mess, blood stains on the cabinets, bloody handprints on the floor and shattered glass. But that's the least of his worries because Bucky's hunched over in Tony's arms until he looks up. He's battered like he's been to hell and back, his black eye a sickening purple colour, his lip bruised and split in two places, his nose is dripping blood but there's also blood oozing out of wounds where glass is still shoved into his skin. Brock drops down to one of the dining chairs and drops his head in his hands because he feels like a fucking failure, his fingers combing through his now messy hair._

_"Brock can you sit with him, I'm calling an ambulance and then the police. Where's that guy?" Tony interrupted,_

_"Still in the hallway, tied up, won't be moving because I kicked him in the gut," Brock grunted, sitting up quickly causing the chair to scrape across the floor. "And if I fucking see you again you piece of shit I'll do more than make you breathless for a while! I used to be a boxer man, I’ll fuck you up! Do you fucking hear me! You tell Colin to go fuck himself and he better watch his fucking back!" he shouted, jabbing his finger at the guy while his other hand curled into a fist._

_He's so angry he can't see straight until there's a hand on him and he turned to see Tony._

_"Go be with Bucky, please," he said, swallowing thickly as a stray tear ran down his cheek._

_Brock looked back to Bucky who was shaking with his arms around himself, his face pale, eyes distant and frightened. He rushed over to Bucky, but crouched down slowly, cautious of how jumpy Bucky be feeling._

_"Hey kiddo...it's okay," he breathed, lifting his hand up to touch the side of Bucky's face, being careful of the glass._

_Bucky lent into the touch immediately, his eyes falling closed as tears leaked out the corners. He's safe and he knows it but he can't stop the panic rising in his chest, his breathing giving out on him. Brock is quick to act and gently wraps Bucky up in a warm embrace, kissing his forehead where there's no glass or blood, rocking him from side to side._

_"You're safe Bucky, you're safe. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, baby, it'll go away I promise," he assured him._

_It's too much for Brock and he himself lets his emotions run, vision blinded by tears as he holds Bucky tighter but not enough to make him ache. Bucky's life changed from then on out._

That ultimately was what started the trust issues, both with Brock, Tony, not only Bucky, and pushed them into moving into a penthouse apartment in Brooklyn and leave their old rental home behind. They became his lifeline, and Bucky realised then after, after Colin, that all he needed was Brock and Tony. His best friends could give him everything. He found them as his source of comfort, a source of affection once again, while it was mostly Brock who did this, Tony would offer it now and again. It was Bucky's lifeline because as far as he was concerned, relationships were an afterthought.  Although, it had also been a time where Bucky decided to take a break, and vacate to Russia for two months. Brock and Tony missed him, but they were thankful he was on his way home to them.

Brock’s phone started ringing, startling him from his thoughts as he fished it out of his jacket pocket. He sighed upon seeing Tony’s number on the screen, swiping his thumb across the green icon.

“Hey! You finally picked up!” Tony called, over the line.

“Sorry. I ended up napping in one of the lounge chairs here,” Brock replied, as he dropped some money on the bar to get another drink.

“Found our little bundle of wonder yet?” Tony asked.

“No, the flight was delayed, _again._ So I’m still here at the airport,” Brock sighed, scrubbing his hand down his face.

“Again? That’s the third time!” Tony exclaimed.

“I know, I know. But I’ll wait for him. He’s bound to call at some point,” Brock hummed.

“I suppose you’re right. I hope he’s okay. You know what he’s like when things don’t go as planned,” Tony answered.

Brock smiled and ducked his head, he always adored how concerned Tony became sometimes.

“He’s fine. He’ll be home soon. Have you got everything set up?” he questioned.

“Yes, beer, snacks, lots of movies and a big blanket for all of us,” Tony mused.

“Great. He’ll love us for that. You know he loves surprises for his birthday sometimes. It’s a pity he didn’t come home yesterday when his actual birthday was. I just hope he’s feeling better after his little vacation,” he murmured.

“I’m sure he will be. I know we didn’t like the idea at the start, but he can make his own choices. Can’t protect him forever Brock,” Tony said.

As true as it was, Brock felt like it’d become his duty to protect Bucky all the time. It was a common human instinct that he couldn’t shake, because Bucky was too precious to be harmed.

“You say that too much, but you’re right. But we’ve been looking after him since he joined the company. We’ve been looking after him since _him._ It feels normal to protect him after everything he went through with those guys who fucked him over every time,” Brock muttered, reaching for his drink to down the rest of it.

“Are you drinking?” Tony queried.

“Only a weird mix of an energy drink and lime juice. Not goin’ to drink alcohol and drive, I’m not stupid. There’s beer at home, I’ll live,” Brock huffed.

“You better not take the long way home either, remember what always happens when you two or Bucky and I take long drives,” Tony warned.

A grin twitched at the corner of Brock’s mouth as he tilted his head to the side.

“No promises,” he whispered.

Tony laughed heartily over the line, an exasperated sigh following afterwards.

“You’re impossible,” he accused.

“Can’t help it that I missed him,” Brock murmured. “Listen, I’m going to go and see if I can find anything else out about this flight. Hopefully we’ll be home soon,” he added.

“Alright, drive safe dearest,” Tony crooned.

“What the fuck Tony, we aren’t an old married couple,” Brock laughed.

“Doesn’t stop me from calling you pet names,” Tony chided.

“Unbelievable. I’m hanging up now,” Brock scoffed.

He caught the beginning of Tony’s laugh before ending the call, putting his phone down on the bar carelessly. Brock dropped his head into his hands and let out a loud yawn, rubbing the heels of his hands on his weary eyes. _Who knew being at an airport for a long time could be so exhausting._ His eyes fell on the runway outside, catching sight of a plane taking off, rising high into the air. The board above the gate changed and displayed more delays or cancellations, Brock couldn’t imagine how frustrating it must have been.

“Come on Bucky, give me a sign you’re here at least,” he sighed.

Brock’s phone suddenly rang again, making him jump, exactly like he had when Tony called, his eyes falling on Bucky’s ID on the screen.

“About time you called me,” he said, after answering the call.

“Brock, I missed my flight,” Bucky responded, his tone sounding slightly annoyed.

“What? What do you mean you missed it? I thought it was all organised?” Brock replied.

“The traffic was pretty bad and I missed check in. My flight took off as soon as I got to the desk,” Bucky explained.

“Oh kid,” Brock sighed, dropping his head into his hand.

“Are you mad at me?” Bucky asked.

“No, no, I’m not. It’s not your fault kiddo,” Brock assured him. “Are you okay? Do you need me to book you another flight?” he queried.

“No, I’ll have to find a cheap hotel for the night, then see what I can get in the morning,” Bucky mused.

Brock made a noise in the back of his throat at the thought of Bucky staying in Russia for another night. He knew flights fucked up a lot, but everything Bucky went through just to get back home was ridiculous.

“You’re stressing aren't you?” Bucky murmured.

“A little,” Brock huffed, tapping his fingers against the bar.

“Better take that jacket off then, you don’t want to get too hot when you stress,” Bucky suggested.

“What are yo-” Brock paused, before spinning the barstool around and looking around the airport lounge.

His eyes fell upon a familiar pair of blue-grey eyes and a coy smile, a short laugh falling from his mouth. Bucky gave him a small wave from the rows of seats he was sitting at by himself, his smile widening.

“Hey there,” he crowed.

“You little shit,” the older man chuckled, hanging up the call.

He finished the remainder of his drink, thanking the bartender for his service, before standing up from the barstool. Bucky grinned and dropped his backpack, holding his arms out a little as he raised his eyebrow. Brock passed by some sleeping flyers waiting for their flights, his eyes focused on Bucky who kept pulling faces at him. The brunette stepped forward until Brock stopped in front of him with a grin.

“Hey you,” he hummed.

“Miss me?” Bucky chimed.

Bucky laughed loudly when Brock wrapped his arms around him tightly and lifted him a bit off the ground, face buried into the crook of his neck. After a minute, he set Bucky back down and embraced him tighter, sighing contently.

“Missed you a lot,” he answered.

“Aw, I’m sure you and Tony survived without me,” Bucky scoffed, parting from the hug.

“We did. But we missed you at work, and on weekends, _and_ at parties,” Brock said.

Bucky pursed his lips and lifted his hand to run it over the thick scruff on Brock’s face.

“You haven’t been shaving,” he commented.

“Didn’t need to. Work wanted Tony and I doing a hot businessman meets a sweaty, scruffy gardener type of video,” Brock issued.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see that one,” Bucky purred.

His hands slid down Brock’s ribs to his hips, before he tilted his head up and smiled.

“So if you missed me so much, do I get a kiss?” he questioned.

“Hmm, you’re pushing it,” the older man joked.

“Aw please,” the younger man pleaded. “I’ve been without affection for two whole months,” he added.

Brock rolled his eyes and brought his hand up to rest on the nape of Bucky’s neck, two of his fingers lightly stroking the sensitive area behind Bucky’s left ear. The brunette shivered at the sensation and leant in closer until his lips found Brock’s, lips parting in sync as Bucky savoured it for as long as he could. He hummed at the subtle taste of lime and mint gum, tightening his grip on Brock’s waist. Bucky knew that he sometimes craved too much affection at times, yet it was all part of the trust he had with Brock. Because with no deep feeling involved, Bucky saw nothing wrong with what he did.

“People are staring,” Brock whispered, his breath warm on Bucky’s mouth.

“Mm, let them,” Bucky sighed, snaking his arm around Brock’s neck and drawing him back in for a brief, chaste kiss. “Missed you too by the way,” he breathed out.

“I know,” Brock replied, smirking smugly.

The brunette swatted him on the chest with a laugh, turning back around to grab his suitcase and bag. Brock grabbed his wrist and shook his head as he swung the backpack over his shoulder and grasped the handle of the suitcase.

“I’ll get these,” he offered.

Bucky preened at the gesture, considering he’d lugged his luggage around for so long.

“Thanks babe,” he teased, bumping his hip on Brock’s.

“How was your flight? Bad? Good? Average?” Brock quizzed.

“Exhausting. There was a screaming kid and the guy beside me wouldn’t stop hittin’ on me, well, he tried at least,” Bucky complained.

“Oh, hitting on you huh? Doesn’t he realise you’re taken,” Brock joked.

“Shut up,” Bucky snickered. “I might have told him I was seeing someone, in a friends with benefits sort of way. And I showed him one of our promo pictures,” he continued. “Should have seen the look on his face when I showed him,” he added.

“What one was it?” Brock uttered.

“Hot Cop,” Bucky chided, nudging Brock with his elbow.

Brock grinned wickedly and put his free arm around Bucky, pulling him close into his side. He brushed his lips up the shell of Bucky’s ear and squeezed his waist with a smirk.

“That’s one of the good ones,” he purred.

“Damn right it is,” Bucky crowed, turning his head to plant a kiss on Brock’s cheek, before sauntering ahead of him, exiting through the airport doors. “Let’s get home before Tony gets impatient,” he said.

“He told me we can’t take the long way home,” Brock informed, fishing his car keys out.

“Why not!” Bucky whined, crossing his arms over his chest as he leant against the car.

“You know why,” Brock muttered, packing Bucky’s bag and suitcase into the back of the car.

Bucky sighed and waited for Brock to close the car door, before he pulled him over to him. His hands were back on Brock’s waist, holding him firmly, their hips bumping together. The brunette’s eyelids were dropping down as he breathed softly on Brock’s lips, a grin following afterwards.

“You’ll want to take the long way home,” he murmured.

“Oh will I?” Brock challenged.

“Yeah because-” Bucky paused, before whispering lowly in Brock’s ear.

The older man’s eyes widened as he glared at Bucky with hungry eyes, the black of his pupils expanding. Bucky’s hand rested over Brock’s, letting it slid down then around to his lower back and past the waistband of his jeans. He groaned hoarsely, arching into Brock’s touch, only to be pinned harder against the side of the car. Brock ducked his head and trailed his mouth up Bucky’s throat, stopping under his jaw.

“We’ll take the long way home,” he growled huskily.

An excited smile was all he received in return.

* * *

_March 11th 2015_

_Kingsbrook Academy, Manhattan_

Steve shouldn’t have been staying at Kingsbrook so late. He knew that he could catch a few hours sleep at home before waking up to grade more papers before classes. But he’s a workaholic, when he wants tasks to be finished he’d do it until the sun shone through the window. The blonde is hunched over his desk in his usual classroom he uses for teaching ancient history. Some days he is a substitute for Sam’s class as an English teacher, which is bearable on most days. His navy blue sweater is hanging over the back of his chair, leaving him in his white button up and black tie, oddly the room was feeling too warm.

Black, thick framed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose before Steve pulled them off and sat them down beside the test papers. He scrubbed his hands down his face and yawned loudly, staring over at the clock ticking too noisily in his ears. It was one in the morning, the latest Steve had stayed at the school. He was sure one of these days the principal, Phil was going to ask him why he remained there so late.

_“Steve, when are you going to stop staying at the school so late?”_

Steve lifted his head and dropped his gaze on Peggy, the school’s drama teacher and one of Steve’s best friends, leaning against the door.

“I have all of these papers to grade,” he replied.

“You can do that in the morning,” Peggy mused. “Come on now, let me drive you home, I came back here because I had a feeling you might still be here. It’ll save you catching a bus,” she offered.

“Thanks Peggy,” Steve sighed, turning the light off on his desk lamp and his music player.

“So, are you doing anything for your birthday?” Peggy asked.

“I’m working on my birthday. But I might do something on the weekend after it,” Steve answered, as he grabbed his sweater and tied it around his waist.

Peggy picked up Steve’s bag and held it up for him, receiving a small smile from the blonde. He grabbed a book sitting under some marked tests before nodding to Peggy.

“I hope I’ll be invited,” she said.

“Aw Peg, of course you will,” Steve chuckled.

“Who else have you invited?” she questioned, as the pair made their way down the long hallway to the front entrance.

“Uh, Natasha, Clint, Scott if he isn’t working, Pietro, Wanda, Sam, Peter, Phil. I think that’s it,” Steve issued.

“Sounds like a great bunch,” Peggy chimed.

“We’re always a great bunch,” Steve snickered.

“That we are,” Peggy replied.

They walked the rest of the journey to Peggy’s car in silence, the keys in Steve’s bag for his apartment being the only audible thing besides their footsteps. Steve had been teaching at the academy for over four years and wasn’t set on retiring any time soon. Or at least, he wasn’t set on quitting yet, not at only twenty six years of age. He didn’t see himself doing anything else but teaching. Besides creating art for charity events, teaching was all Steve had. On account of Steve working so much, his love life was basically non-existent. There were relationships, but not ones that ever held together for long, nor ones that got serious. Steve was happy to keep his life as it was now, relationship free. He hadn’t exactly met or seen anybody that might have swept him off his feet yet anyway.

“Will you be coming to dance classes on Friday?” Peggy spoke, breaking the silence.

“You know I never miss them,” Steve said.

“Wanda thinks we’re all doing really well,” Peggy mused.

“But everybody knows you and I are the best,” Steve jested.

Peggy laughed and shook her head as she unlocked the car and placed her bag in the backseat. Steve sighed contently at the plush comfort of the seat, he knew it sure as hell beat catching a bus ride home.

“Is there anything you’d really like for your birthday?” Peggy inquired, raising an eyebrow before starting the car.

“Not really. Surprise me?” Steve answered.

“I can do that,” Peggy crowed, smiling confidently.

“As far as I know, everybody is surprising me for it. I don’t know why you’re all asking now though, it’s four months away,” Steve laughed.

“Better to organise things sooner rather than later,” Peggy rebuked.

“It’s a little too soon Peg,” Steve retorted.

“Oh leave us be, friends know what’s best,” Peggy grumbled.

“Yes mother,” Steve teased, in a poor British accent.

“I’ll throw you out of this car don’t push me to do it,” the brunette threatened.

Steve smirked wickedly and looked back out at the road, admiring the city lights as they drove by. He ran his fingers over the chain on his wrist, one his mom had given to him before she moved to Italy. As far as he knew, she’d found a new lover, re-married and was happy. Steve’s dad left when he was fourteen, though Steve was able to cope better at that age. Sarah however, delved into depression and it was up to Steve to be the one who looked after her until she got better. He heard from Joseph once, but never responded, unable to find it in him to even want to associate with the man who left them with nothing but each other. Steve had also been riddled with various health issues until he was eighteen, so on top of caring for Sarah, he had to care for his health as well.

“Your mother would be proud of you. She knows how hard you worked to become a teacher,” Peggy interjected, stirring Steve from his thoughts.

“I miss her,” he sighed.

“I know darling,” Peggy soothed, resting her free hand on Steve’s arm to give it a comforting squeeze. “Six years is a long time to not see your mother,” she added.

“I’m saving up money for a trip to Venice, maybe early next year,” Steve replied.

“She’ll love that,” Peggy said, turning down the street where Steve’s apartment was. “Here we are,” she hummed, pulling up to the curb.

“Thank you, you’re a lifesaver,” the blonde murmured, stifling a yawn behind his hand.

Peggy smiled lazily and leant over to plant a kiss on Steve’s cheek.

“Go straight to bed and try not to wake up Clint on the way,” she ordered.

Steve chuckled.

“No promises, he’s really good at hearing vibrations from footsteps even with his hearing aids switched off,” he uttered.

“I’ll see you bright and early in the next few hours,” the brunette answered, giving Steve a small wave.

“Bye, and thanks again,” Steve chimed, shutting the door roughly and tapping the roof of the car.

He fished around in his bag for his keys, grumbling to himself when he felt them at the very bottom of the bag. Steve groaned and gave up as he pressed the buzzer for their apartment floor, hoping Clint might be awake, because he needed his keys for the elevator. When there was no response, Steve dumped his bag on the floor of the lobby and pulled the keys out on the first go. He picked his bag back up and waited for the elevator to come down, fingers rapping against the wall.

The elevator chimed on the ground floor, the doors opening as Steve stepped inside. He scanned the card hanging on his keys over the sensor and pressed the button for floor five. Whenever Clint was at home, and awake, Steve didn’t need to can his card because Clint would buzz him in instead. Clint was only his roommate for the time being, because Steve knew at some point he’d most likely move in with Natasha. She lived in a lavish penthouse, considering her career as an actress, but Steve had known her since senior year in high school. Natasha was one of Steve’s few best friends in his life.

All of the lights were switched off in the apartment, jarring Steve’s vision as he fumbled with his phone to use as a light. The blonde sauntered into the kitchen, only to yell in surprise and nearly drop his phone at the shadow sitting at the dining table. He heard laughing before a light was switched on, revealing Clint at the table with a mug of coffee clasped between his hands. He always had a smug look about him when he managed to scare the crap out of people when they weren’t expecting it. Steve was always his primary target for those antics.

“God dammit Clint, you need to stop doing that,” he hissed.

The older man started signing with his hands, smiling at the frown that crossed Steve’s face.

_“Sorry, you know I like to pull pranks on you,”_

Steve had learnt sign language in junior year, because a fair few of his students were hearing impaired, some were also blind too. He’d given a lot of his time up for recreational things to go to classes that taught him sign language and also about Braille books. He knew he’d have to have the right books for his students, he didn’t want any of his students to feel left out or inadequate.

_“You’re an asshole,”_

Clint frowned then and stuck his middle finger up on his right hand, smirking when Steve scoffed and shook his head. He dumped his bag on the spare chair beside Clint, sitting down in the chair opposite with a sigh.

_“Tough day at work?”_

_“Grading test papers,”_

_“Any kids not doing so good?”_

_“There are a couple that are below average, so I need to talk to them. Other than that everyone else is doing great,”_

_“Scott crashed here for the night by the way. He came over to watch a football game,”_

_“Figured, I saw his car sitting outside,”_

_“He should be awake now, he has an early shift at the hospital,”_

_“I hope he didn’t put his scrubs in with my clothes,”_

The brunette shrugged, taking a long sip of his coffee, narrowing his eyes at Steve.

_“You need to shave,”_

_“Leave my beard alone,”_

_“Shave and I will,”_

_“Kiss my ass,”_

_“I’ll pass for tonight,”_

_“Ha-ha, you’re hilarious,”_

Suddenly, loud, heavy music began playing through the walls and ceiling from the bedroom above them, too loud for that time in the morning. They had to be mindful of their neighbours as well. Steve rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair, yanking his tie off while he was at it.

_“Speak of the devil,”_

_“Tell him to shut up then go to bed, you look like you’re going to pass out,”_

Steve nodded sleepily.

_“Goodnight, or...morning I guess,”_

He exited the kitchen and headed for the stairs, skipping a few and jogging down to the guest room. Steve knocked on the door harshly, before pushing the handle down and letting it swing open. Scott was sitting at a desk with his laptop, the stereo light flashing in time with a rock track, Scott’s hands tapping on the desk in sync to the beat. Steve sighed and walked over to the stereo, turning the volume down to a reasonable level.

“What the fu-oh, hey Steve!” Scott greeted.

“Do you know what time it is?” Steve asked.

“1am,” Scott responded.

“And do you think it’s a good idea to be playing music really loud so early in the morning?” Steve queried, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Scott frowned.

“It wasn’t _that_ loud,” he protested.

“Clint and I could hear it downstairs. And I’m sure someone will be making a complaint if it happens again. If you want to play it loud, do it through the day or at a reasonable hour at night whenever you’re not working,” Steve huffed out.

“Sorry,” the older man apologised.

“Besides, I’m going to bed, I need to be awake at seven,” the blonde mused. “Cassie going to be here tomorrow night?” he questioned.

“Yeah, I’ll be picking her up after work. Hope might be here too,” Scott said.

“Hank was talkin’ about you at school today,” Steve crowed.

“He was?” Scott murmured, typing rapidly on his laptop.

“Oh yeah, he was just kinda’ glad you’ve got a stable job now,” Steve added, smiling coyly.

“God, he’s such an...old grandpa, sometimes,” he muttered.

Steve snorted and turned away as he grabbed the door handle.

“Goodnight,” he said.

“Morning,” Scott retorted.

The younger man shook his head again, closing the door behind him and exhaling deeply. He yawned loudly while stretching his arms above his head as he walked down to the next flight of stairs and up to his bedroom. Or more so, his very own little apartment. Most of it was open plan, likes of the bedroom up a small flight of stairs as well as the lounge and kitchen area. But his art studio and study were in enclosed rooms with doors to keep out noise.

Steve unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it into the basket in the bathroom, ridding himself of his grey slacks also. He stopped by his snake tank and dropped a mouse inside for his python, Sarge, before moving to the dog bowl on the floor to fill it with food for Scotty. The sound of dog biscuits clattering against the bowl alerted the Dalmatian as he came bounding out from the balcony to greet his owner.

“Hey buddy,” Steve crooned, kneeling down as he scratched behind the canine’s ears. “Who’s a good boy? Did you miss me?” he whispered.

Scotty barked happily before brushing by Steve to search for his food bowl, sniffing it out immediately. Steve had adopted Scotty from the pound after finding out he’d been severely neglected and was blind in one eye. The canine was his only company when he wasn’t around friends. Steve took the stairs to his bedroom, fixing his eyes on the spectacular view of Manhattan, the curtains blowing in the light wind. The blonde yawned again, pondering on whether he should take a shower or not. Of course, it was the latter, going by how tired he felt, thus he cursed at himself for working so late.

“Never again,” he told himself, throwing back the sheets on his bed and sprawling across it on his left side.

Steve trailed his hand up above the headboard, feeling for the light switch to turn off the lights downstairs and dim the lamps beside his bed. He turned the TV on with the remote, lazily reaching for his class planner on the opposite side of the bed. His eyes scanned over the page, a pen held between his teeth as he slid his glasses on. _So much for sleeping_ he thought.

_“Feeling lonely tonight?”_

The blonde raised his head to see an advertisement on the TV for phone sex lines, listing various numbers for people with certain preferences. Steve dropped the pen from his mouth and swallowed thickly as he stared at the screen, then at his phone he’d thrown on the bed. The last time he called one of the numbers was three weeks ago, and he’d had a pretty good time. He shuffled around on the bed, before shoving the planner away and snatching up his phone.

“I suppose it has been a while,” he breathed out, finally deciding to dial the number.

* * *

_Brooklyn, NYC_

Tony roamed around the room, making sure he had Bucky’s welcome home surprise set up correctly. It was verging on 2am, but the three of them tended to stay awake for a long time anyway. Then again, Tony knew it only took Brock and Bucky a long time if they travelled and specific way home.

“You sneaky little shits,” he snickered, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

The chime of the elevator just outside their door notified him that Brock and Bucky must be home, the grin growing on his face. Tony heard footsteps in the small foyer before their front door, then the jingle of keys. He was filled with excitement to see Bucky, two months was a long time when he really thought about it. When the door swung open, Tony was ready to hug Bucky, until he only saw Brock step through the door.

“Where’s Bucky?” he spat out, panic rising in his voice.

“He missed his flight…” Brock mumbled. “I was gonna’ call you, but my phone went flat,” he added.

“How did he miss his flight!” Tony yelled. “Is he okay? What’s he doing?” he asked, putting his drink down.

“Hey, hey...settle down,” Brock said, stepping forward as he rested his hands on Tony’s arms. “He called me and he’s doing okay. He’s going to stay in a hotel and get the earliest flight out,” he explained.

“God, poor kid, he was looking forward to coming home too,” Tony muttered.

Brock smiled and looked over Tony’s shoulder  while the brunette was busy dwelling, watching as Bucky crept up behind him after going through the other entrance into their apartment. Bucky brought his hands up and dug his fingers into Tony’s ass cheeks with a firm squeeze to startle him.

“Tony!” he exclaimed.

Tony yelped and jumped forward, spinning around second later, his eyes wide in shock.

“Tricked you,” Brock chuckled.

“Bucky,” Tony sighed, with relief washing over him.

“Hey,” Bucky replied, opening his arms wide.

Himself and Tony embraced affectionately, Bucky’s head resting on Tony’s shoulder, squeezing a little tighter.

“Missed you,” Tony said.

“Missed you too,” Bucky hummed, enjoying the warmth and affection of the hug.

Tony pressed a kiss to his cheek before hugging him again, one hand running up and down Bucky’s back.

“It’s good to have you home,” he commented.

“It’s great to be home,” the brunette answered.

“My little sweetheart is home,” Tony gushed, in a joking tone.

Bucky laughed as he parted from the hug, trailing his hands down Tony’s arms.

“Permission to give you a kiss like I did to Brock when he found me at the airport?” he tested.

Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head with a grin.

“Permission granted,” he chuckled.

Bucky grinned and kissed Tony amorously, glancing at Brock out of the corner of his eye, his grin widening until he pulled away. There _were_ rare moments where Bucky and Tony would share a kiss that would look erotic to anyone spying on them. Going by how Brock was reacting with narrowed eyes and a predatory look in his eye, Bucky knew he was making the older man slightly flustered. But Bucky always knew how to steer them away to another subject.

“I missed both of you so much. It got a little lonely sometimes,” he mused.

“Aw, ain’t he adorable,” Brock crowed, moving behind Bucky to sandwich him between himself and Tony. “That’s better,” he continued, nuzzling Bucky’s neck and tickling him with his scraggly scruff.

Tony scoffed as he pulled the collar of Bucky’s shirt aside to display a few purple marks, after noticing the shade of purple poking out from a part of his shirt.

“You two took the long way home didn’t you?” he asked.

“Maybe,” Bucky whispered, leaning into Brock’s chest, back still to him.

“Dammit Brock, you never listen do you?” the older man grumbled.

“Nope,” Brock chided, popping the _‘P’._

The brunette swatted him on the side of the head, causing Bucky to laugh loudly as Tony rested his hands on his hips like an annoyed parent.

“What am I going to do with you two?” he groaned.

“Two months Tony, that’s all I’m sayin’,” Bucky rebuked.

“He has a point, dry spell Tony,” Brock interjected.

“Don’t be smart with me,” Tony sniped. “Come on, we’ve got beer and movies ready to go,” he informed.

“Aw, you guys didn’t have to,” Bucky crooned, smiling widely.

“Of course we did, welcome home honey,” the brunette said, picking up his scotch.

“Yeah, welcome home darlin’,” Brock added, resting his hand on Bucky’s hip and squeezing gently.

Bucky grinned and climbed over the top of the sofa like he was a rowdy kid, sitting cross legged on the plush leather after toeing his shoes off. Brock and Tony laughed heartily while walking around the sofa, sitting down, with Brock kicking his feet up on the coffee table. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it to the side, lifting his hand up to card his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“You know why else we did this for you?” he spoke, voice dropping low.

“Why?” Bucky questioned, raising a curious eyebrow.

“It was your birthday yesterday babe,” he replied, leaning in closer to brush his lips across Bucky’s cheek. “We got our video of all three of us together while you were in Russia. Thought you might want to watch it, then we’ve got a surprise waiting in your bedroom for later,” he purred.

The brunette felt a pleasurable shiver run down his spine, glancing down at Tony’s hand that found its way onto his thigh. He bit down on his lip and ran his tongue over the bottom one, exhaling a deep breath and smiling.

“I think I’m down for that,” he whispered, running his hands up both of his friends thighs and listening to the moans that followed.

It was moments like this that Bucky absolutely lost his mind over. He adored both of them, and couldn’t picture his life getting any better than it was.

_At least not for the time being._

**Author's Note:**

> Steve: Hot damn.  
>   
> Bucky: Have mercy please.  
>   
> Brock: -swoons- I'm a so swayed by this man.  
>   
> Tony: Because everyone needs smiling Tony!  
>   
> Natasha: Because I love her curls in Iron Man 2, so I found this gif (her and Tony are friends in this fic anyway through their similar career agendas)  
>   
> Clint: Precious!  
>   
> Scott: Because precious cinnamon roll.  
>   
> Peggy: Miss Peggy 'pretty as fuck' Carter.  
> 


End file.
